1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a woven slide fastener stringer having a row of continuous filamentary coupling elements woven integrally into a woven fabric tape, and more particularly to such a fastener stringer of reduced dimension which is suitable for use on miniature garment articles such as clothes, underwear and other fabric strips for dolls and the like.
2. Prior Art
A chain of coupling elements woven into a support tape
in common use has a width typically in the range of 5-6 mm, whereas this chain width for application to miniature articles as contemplated under the invention is required to be as small as about 2.5 mm. In order to affix such small coupling elements securely to the tape edge, it would be literally necessary to use a sufficient number of binding warp threads to anchor the coupling elements in place so that the slide fastener can withstand stresses applied during repeated opening and closing operation of the slider. However, an increase in the number of warp threads in the tape edge at which the coupling elements are woven would result in reduced dimension or depth of the individual elements on one tape available for engagement with corresponding elements in the other or mating tape. Conversely reducing the number of warp binding threads would lead to reduced positional stability of the coupling elements on the tape.